everlostfandomcom-20200214-history
Meadow
Meadow is one of the older inhabitants of the Twin Towers in Everlost. She is among the first afterlights in Mary's care to greet Allie, Nick, and Lief when they arrive at the Twin Towers. She is one of Mary's children, spending her days at the Twin Towers in Mary's care. Background Not much is revealed about Meadow's background and life when she was alive, but it can be assumed she associated and participated heavily in the culture, specifically the vernacular, of the 60s and may have been a stereotypical hippie. Personality Meadow has a warm and inviting personality like many of the inhabitants of Mary's towers. Her old manner of speaking involving 60s lingo allows her to put others at ease, as Allie admits is comforting, but she rarely says phrases such as "groovy" anymore because she is afraid of being teased. Meadow appears to be loyal to Mary, but she demonstrates a rebellious side when she says that Mary will be "tripped out" upon finding out about her and the towers' other afterlights' deceit before jumping into the Light. Appearance Meadow has long blonde hair that nearly touches the floor/ground. Dressed in a tie-dyed shirt and large bell-bottoms, she is the pinnacle of a 60s hippie girl. Everlost Meadow first appears in the plaza of the Twin Towers to greet Allie, Nick, and Lief. Before she can introduce herself, Allie assumes that based off her attire, she is a stereotypical 60s hippie whose name is "Summer" and says phrases like "groovy". Meadow takes offense to this claim, revealing her real name before saying she doesn't say that phrase or utilize other 60s lingo due to being teased. She then takes the trio to Mary, making them deposit their coins in the plaza's fountain to make a wish on their way to the towers' leader. Meadow appears again when Allie admits her frustration at the stagnation in Everlost and the ruts afterlights get stuck in along with Mary's hoarding and misdirection of information. She, along with the older children, wish to know what Allie wants to learn, but after discussing forbidden information with the curious afterlight she goes back into her routine like the other teens. Mary assigns Meadow temporary leadership of the towers during the older girl's journey to the Twin Piers of New Jersey, entrusting her with every afterlights' care and bringing in new souls. When Nick returns with the truth of the coins literally in hand, Meadow gathers all of Mary's afterlights before the towers' leader can stop them from hearing the boy out. Before Meadow steps into her own personal light/tunnel, she tells Nick that Mary will be "tripped out", smiling and saying that she will be glad not to see her former caretaker's rage and leaves, finally getting where she was supposed to go. Trivia * Meadow is one of the few named afterlights in Mary's care. She is also noted to be one of the older children in the Sky Witch's care. Category:Characters Category:Article stubs